


Higher Learning

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: daniel_vala, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?”</p>
<p>(Part of my future!verse.  For a chronological list, check out the <a href="http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html">LJ master post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Learning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "daniel_vala" Month of Love 2014 (Day #22)

“Vala?”

She glanced up from the Minoan-style necklace she was cleaning, brought back from the ruins of P2J-997 by SG-19. “Yes, darling?”

“If I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?” asked Daniel.

“That’s really not a good way to ask any question,” Vala pointed out.

“You’re probably right,” he said, smiling. He came around to her side of the work bench. “But some things can sound a little insulting, sometimes, when you say them out loud, and I don’t mean this to be, I promise.”

“All right, then.” Vala set down her cleaning tools.” “I promise not to get angry. What did you want to ask me, darling?”

“You’re been working with me a long time, Vala. You’re smart, _very_ smart, and I wanted to ask you if you’d consider going to school.”

“School?” Vala repeated. “Like Zoe and Ben? Learning letters and numbers and, and colors?”

“No!” said Daniel, quickly, catching her hand. Their oldest child, Zoe, was in kindergarten, and her little brother, Benedict, had just started pre-school. “Of course not. I meant going to college, getting a doctorate degree like mine.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Daniel rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “You’re much smarter than the kids the SGC keeps recruiting, and if you get your degree, there won’t be any reason for them not to treat you like the expert you are.”

“Oh, Daniel,” she said, turning their hands over and lacing their fingers together.

“It would be a lot of work,” he told her. “You’d have to start with tests for high school level before you could apply to colleges. And you wouldn’t be able to say anything about your past, when you’re on campus, or anywhere outside the Mountain, really. But I think— I _know_ — you can do it, Vala. And just once, someday, I’d like to get one of those letters asking for money addressed to _Mr._ and Dr.”

“Okay,” said Vala, smiling.

Daniel blinked. “Okay?”

“Well, not ‘okay’ to the whole thing, just yet,” she said. “But I’d certainly like to look into it. And definitely somewhere nearer to home, so I don’t have to be away from any of you.”

Even all these years later, Daniel’s heart gave a funny lurch when she called Earth, Colorado, _him_ ‘home’. 

“Anything you want, darling,” he promised.

THE END


End file.
